Fears in the Night
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: This was just a quick one shot I thought up on a drive to work one day. Its just a fluffy idea of Todoroki and a female Midoriya being married and expecting a child. Todoroki wakes up in the middle of the night with a few fears and has his wife calm him down.


Todoroki shot up in bed, panting heavily. He was glad that Izumi had them get flame proof bed sheets. Shouto's left arm and hair were blazing. He was glad it was summer which meant he wasn't sleeping with a shirt and Izumi slept on his right side. He would never forgive himself if he burned his wife.

He looked quickly to his wife, worried he had woken her up. Since she had hit her third trimester, she wasn't sleeping the best. Her swollen stomach was making it very hard for her to get comfortable. He sighed as he saw she was still sleeping, looking over her happily. The moon shined on her face from the sky lights in their room, and not for the first time, Shouto compared her freckles to the stars. They were spread out and countless on Izumi's face, and they were absolutely beautiful. He was so blessed to have had Izumi in his life.

They had been close friends ever since the sports festival. With Izumi freeing him of his father's control and then everything that happened after, with Stain, the league of villains, All for One, by the beginning of third year, they were as close as could be possible. Of course the whole 1-A class was close to each other, with their friends in the other sections too, but Izumi was special. It had been hard to ask her out, honestly, with all the other guys hitting on her. Bakugou was even trying to scare a few guys away, mostly the ones that weren't in their class. Izumi was very attractive, and as her power grew, her confidence in herself grew too. Thankfully, Shouto got some extra help from some of the women in the class and a month later, they were dating. He wasn't afraid of Bakugou when he gave the big brother talk, but he didn't need to be threatened not to hurt Izumi. A few years later, when they had both reached the top three hero's, Izumi being number one, Shouto proposed. They were married and they've been a strong team since.

Shouto pushed the blankets off himself and down enough to see Izumi's swollen belly. Two more months and they would be parents. They were the first of their classmates to have a child, but that was okay. Everyone was excited to see the child of Izumi and Shouto.

A cold shiver ran down Shouto's spine as he ran his hand gently over his wife's stomach, but he knew it wasn't from his quirk. The duel haired hero got out of bed and slowly walked towards the kitchen, hoping to get a drink of water before going back to sleep. However, he stopped and looked into the nursery as he passed. He moved into the room and smiled slightly. The room was all set up for the coming baby thanks to their old classmates. The crib, changing table, and all the toys were gifts from their friends, and a few from fans. The room was painted a soft blue, though Izumi wanted to paint it red and blue after her predecessor. Shouto enjoyed All Might just as much as the next fan, but he had to curb his wife's admiration for him a little. They had compromised and decided to name their son Yagi. Shouto ran his hand over the side of the crib, imagining the little baby boy that would be sleeping inside.

He balled his fist as his nightmare started to come back to him. He took his hand off the crib as ice started to creep along his skin. He didn't want to break something without meaning to. He really was looking forward to being a father. He knew Izumi was happy to be a mom and have a family of their own. But Shouto still couldn't shake his fears. He didn't want to worry his wife or friends with them either. They would say he was either over thinking or promise him his fears wouldn't come true. But how could they know for sure.

"Shouto...?" A tired voice called, breaking Shouto from his thoughts. He left the room and smiled lightly as he saw his wife rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she half waddled down the halls. "Why were you in the nursery?"

"Izumi, you should get back to bed. I know how much the baby has taken out of you." The duel haired man said as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist and started to lead her back to the bedroom.

"I woke up and smelled smoke. Is everything okay?" Izumi asked, not having enough strength when she was half asleep to fight Shouto's lead.

"It was just a bad dream. You don't have to worry." He said as he let her move from his arms to move to the bed. She sat down and looked at him, her messy green curls lighting softly under the moonlight.

"Was it about your father? It was, wasn't it? That's why you were in the nursery?" Shouto sometimes wished his wife wasn't as smart as she was. But he was glad she wasn't doing her usual 300 words a minute mumble she was known for. He didn't want her to be over worrying herself simply because he had caught fire due to a dream.

Shouto sighed heavily and shook his head. It was technically about his father but not in the way she was thinking. Touya and Shouto had come out and told the media about their father's abuse when the League of Villains was over thrown. It didn't excuse Touya from his part with the villains, but it showed how harsh a reality it was. On the good side though, Enji has no control over his children and ex-wife. Shouto took care of his mother as much as he could and saw his eldest brother from time to time, but some scars of the past were never truly healed. "Izumi really, you should get back to sleep. We still have plenty of time to sleep before your doctor's appointment in the morning." He said.

"Todoroki Shouto! Stop avoiding the question and fucking tell me what's going on before I beat your ass!" Izumi yelled, green lightning starting to spread over her body. Izumi was an emotional woman as it was, being seven months pregnant didn't help at all. The farther along she got in the pregnancy and the less sleep she got, the more she started to act like Katsuki. It was almost scary to watch Izumi act such a way, and Shouto hoped that it would go away once their son was here.

Shouto sighed heavily before moving to the bed and sitting down beside his wife. "Dear your Bakugou is showing." He held her hand and the power she activated died down. He knew he couldn't get out of telling her, but he didn't want to worry her. "Yes, my dream was about my father... but it wasn't about him either. I... was treating our son like how he treated my siblings and me."

The hold on Shouto's hand tightened slightly before it was let go. Izumi leaned over and gave him as tight a hug as she could with her swollen stomach between them. "Don't be silly, Sho. You will never be like him. Remember, it's your quirk. It's your life." Shouto knew she would say that, but he couldn't help let the ideas out now.

"I know, but how many times has someone become their parents without even realizing it." He said, staring off into the darkness of the room, the shadows that the moonlight couldn't reach. "What if one day... I just snap without realizing what I'm doing?"

"Shouto..." He knew it was stupid. He wanted to be a father. He wanted to have a family with Izumi. He wanted to have the family neither of them had growing up. "Shouto, would you ever call Yagi your 'creation'?" Izumi stood off the bed and looked to her husband. A soft smile on her face and hands resting on her hips. Shouto couldn't really find words but shook his head. Never once in the seven months had he thought their child as an 'it' or only 'his'. Yagi was their child, a blessing for them both.

"Then why are you worrying?" Izumo raised Shouto's hands and rested them both on her stomach. "You are going to be a good father, Shouto. And if ever something happens and you lose yourself, not only will you have to face me, but you will have to deal with Yagi's godfather, and worse, his godmother."

Shouto smiled and stared at his wife's stomach as he felt a small kick under his left hand. He knew their child would be strong. He had Izumi for a mother after all. "I understand making Uraraka his godmother. But I don't know how you convinced me to make Bakugou Yagi's godfather." Izumi just chuckled and leaned down to kiss her husband. "Let's get some sleep, Izumi." Shouto wrapped his wife in his arms as they laid down in bed, one hand staying on her stomach. He knew he still had some fears, but he also knew if they came true, he would have a lot of people beat up for it. He couldn't wait to hold his precious son.


End file.
